The Power of Two and Two Demons
by SistersOfPain2322
Summary: Set in the future, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are alive with.....Dan Turner and Cole Turner ....will their relationships survive? R&R.


~Charmed~  
  
Written by: Lizzie and Jessie  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Charmed.  
  
In the beginning...  
  
Piper Halliwell and Dan Turner-half demon, half human  
  
Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner-half demon, half human  
  
Brief Author's Note...  
  
Shax's killed off Prue and Paige was killed by Chris (their old whitelighter). Leo took Wyatt to be an Elder; the Elders brought Cole back from the dead. This Dan is Cole's brother not Piper's ex-boyfriend! Phoebe and Cole never got married...Phoebe broke off the engagement two days before.  
  
~*Lizzie and Jess*~  
  
¤Ÿ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~¤Ÿ  
  
~Part One~  
  
öChapter Oneö  
  
§In Phoebe and Cole's Bedroom§  
  
Cole: Phoebe, c'mon you don't look that bad.  
  
(Cole sat on the bed waiting for Phoebe.)  
  
Phoebe: I do too and I'm not coming out!  
  
Cole: Phoebe, I'm pretty sure you look fine.  
  
Phoebe: That's what you think!  
  
(Cole sighed and opened the bedroom door and yelled downstairs.)  
  
Cole: Piper?  
  
Piper: Cole! What the hell do you want?  
  
Cole: Tell your sister she looks fine.  
  
Phoebe: Piper! Do not lie to me!  
  
Piper: You guys! Do NOT get me caught in the middle of all of this shit!  
  
Phoebe: I'm not going!  
  
Cole: Phoebe, you have to go!  
  
Phoebe: No I don't!  
  
Dan and Piper (At the same time): PHOEBE YOUR GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!  
  
Phoebe: Why? I look really really bad!  
  
Piper: Phoebe...if, you, do, not, get, your, ass, down, here, in, 3, seconds, I, will, kill, you... LITERALLY!  
  
Phoebe: Fine! I can't believe I have to wear this stupid thing!  
  
(Phoebe walked near the stairs wearing a very short skirt and a tight tube top.)  
  
Phoebe: Ew.  
  
Piper: If it makes you feel any better.... look at me. I am a psycho killer. But the odd thing is... I feel like I am dressing up as what YOU look like on a NORMAL day. Heh.  
  
Dan: But I find you you make it look different...sexier.  
  
(He grabs her and kisses her. After he lets go Piper giggles.)  
  
Phoebe: Ew, I heard that. I have ears ya know and why do I feel like a complete slut?  
  
Cole: Actually, I find this side of you very erotic.  
  
Phoebe: Heh, thanks I guess.  
  
(Phoebe walks down the stairs with Cole. She looks at Dan.)  
  
Phoebe: Wow, very scary costume. Scarier than anything but look at this sexy costume.  
  
(Phoebe pointed at Cole who dressed normally.)  
  
Dan: Thank you, and no thank you. I am a guy and I have my OWN woman to have all to MYSELF.  
  
Piper: And Cole.... what are you supposed to be...a homeless guy? You look like one.  
  
(Piper and Dan started laughing.)  
  
Cole: Actually.  
  
(Cole fixed his tie.)  
  
Cole: A demonic lawyer...as always.  
  
(Phoebe touched his chest and leaned in.)  
  
Phoebe: Oh, what a sexy demonic lawyer you are...  
  
(Phoebe giggled and kissed him.)  
  
Dan: Get a room. You guys spend TOO much time having sex.  
  
Piper: Did you know… too much sex can make you go blind and your so-called-family-jewels will shrivel up?  
  
(Cole glared at her.)  
  
Phoebe: Okay, can we just get to the club? 'Cause I don't like seeing you two go at it like a pack of wolves...  
  
(Phoebe and Cole walk outside. Piper and Dan followed.)  
  
Piper: Dan, are we taking my car or yours?  
  
Dan: Which one do you feel like taking?  
  
Piper: Well, Wait, Phoebe, are you and Cole taking Cole's car or did you guys plan on riding with us? Or what?  
  
Phoebe: Were already gone...  
  
(Phoebe held onto Cole's hand who shimmered out.)  
  
Piper: I am sooooooo gonna laugh when something happens to them from shimmering so much.  
  
Dan: Really. Why don't we just take the car? Besides, I feel like having some wind in my face.  
  
Piper: Okay. That's fine.  
  
(They got in Dan's red BMW-Z3 and rode off to P3.)  
  
§At P3§  
  
(Phoebe and Cole came from Piper's office and walked out to the bar.)  
  
Phoebe: Hey Shawn? Give us a Foster's and a mineral water please.  
  
Shawn: Where's Piper?  
  
Phoebe: Oh let's just say she took the long way around...  
  
Shawn: Oh okay.  
  
(Phoebe and Cole slid into a booth. Phoebe snuggled up against Cole. Shawn brought over the drinks and set them on the table.)  
  
Cole: So...any plans tonight?  
  
Phoebe: What do you think?  
  
(Piper and Dan walk over.)  
  
Piper: Hello people.  
  
Dan: Shawn, grab me a Miller light?  
  
Shawn: Sure.  
  
Dan: Thanks.  
  
(Shawn hands Dan a beer.)  
  
Piper: Baby, I left something in the car, I'll be right back.  
  
(Instead of going out the front way to the car, she went through the alley for an odd reason.)  
  
Dan: That's odd, the car is parked right out front and she goes through the back.  
  
Phoebe: I'll go see what's up.  
  
(Phoebe walks toward the back of the club.)  
  
Phoebe's thoughts: Why the hell is Piper going this way?  
  
(A drunken guy slaps Phoebe's butt.)  
  
Phoebe's thoughts: Oh god.  
  
(Cole sees the drunken guy touch her butt.)  
  
Cole: Oh no...hHere we go again. Excuse me one second, Dan.  
  
(Cole took a sip of his beer and prepared to get up.)  
  
Dan: Let it go... He's drunk and HUMAN. Don't.  
  
Cole: Oh I am.  
  
(Cole gets up and walks toward the drunken guy and punches him in the face.)  
  
Phoebe: Cole...why?  
  
§In the Alley§  
  
(Phoebe walks out and hears a weird noise. She turns the corner and she sees Piper throwing up next to a dumpster.)  
  
Phoebe: Piper?  
  
(Phoebe runs up to Piper.)  
  
Phoebe: I knew something was wrong...Piper's pregnant...again.  
  
(Piper gets done throwing up and leans against the wall.)  
  
Piper: God. What is up with me? God I hope I'm not pregnant again... nooo not again.  
  
Phoebe: I knew something was wrong...I knew it...c'mon Piper.  
  
(Phoebe helped Piper back into the club.)  
  
Phoebe: No more alcohol for you, missy.  
  
(Phoebe and Piper see Cole fighting with some guy and Dan is trying to break it up. Phoebe helps Piper back to the bar and sits down and hurries over to the fight.)  
  
Phoebe: Cole! Knock it off right now!  
  
(Cole doesn't stop. Dan finally holds Cole back.)  
  
Phoebe: Oh god, Cole.  
  
(Phoebe walks away from him to Piper. Cole walks toward Phoebe.)  
  
Cole: Phoebe wait.  
  
(Dan sees Piper and hurries over to her.)  
  
Dan: What's wrong?  
  
Piper: Uh, nothing. It's just a bug going around.  
  
Phoebe: Piper might be pregnant. She was puking in the alley.  
  
Dan: What? Why didn't you say something?  
  
Piper: Well...it's just...it's a might. I mean I'm not even certain if I am pregnant yet.  
  
Dan: Have you been to the doctors yet?  
  
Piper: Well-  
  
(Than Cole just HAD to cut in.)  
  
Cole: Phoebe...look he smacked your ass...it triggered something.  
  
Phoebe: Cole, I don't want to hear it...we will talk about our problems at home...right now we have to worry about Piper's problem.  
  
Piper: No! Don't worry about me. I'm not gonna die or anything. I am not THAT sick. And speaking of home, I think I just might go there.  
  
Dan: Do you want me to shimmer you there?  
  
Piper: Okay. Phoebe I'll see you at home.  
  
(Piper hugs Phoebe.)  
  
Piper: Bye Cole.  
  
(Dan helps Piper to the back and shimmers her home while Phoebe and Cole fight.)  
  
Cole: Phoebe, like I said before-  
  
Phoebe: You were jealous...yeah I get it...I don't want other people to hear our problems right now...just shimmer me home.  
  
Cole: Fine.  
  
(Cole and Phoebe walk to the back and he shimmers her home.)  
  
öChapter Twoö  
  
§In Piper and Dan's Bedroom§  
  
(Piper had just changed into her new silk pajamas. Dan helped her in bed. He didn't want anything to happen if Piper really IS pregnant. He sat next to her on the bed.)  
  
Dan: So what if you ARE pregnant?  
  
Piper: I don't know. I mean I have had a kid before but, it has been a while since I have seen him and I miss him so much. I just, I can't believe Leo took him. It's been a long time but I still can't believe him.  
  
Dan: Well, Whitelighters are a bunch of assholes. Sorry but it is the truth.  
  
Piper: I know. Well, he used to be...well I THOUGHT he was my true love but... the bitch turned out to be the worst guy ever.  
  
Dan: I don't know what I would do without you. You are the only girl i have every really loved. I may be older then Cole but I think when I seen how happy he was with your sister.... I wanted to feel that too. And well... feel... better then i could ever imagine.  
  
(Piper smiled and Dan leaned down and kissed her. The pulled away for a second.)  
  
Piper: I'll be right back.  
  
(Piper walked in the bathroom and vomited again. She came out a minute later and lay back down. Dan got under the covers and Piper and him talked until the fell asleep.)  
  
§Phoebe and Cole's Bedroom§  
  
(Phoebe and Cole were talking about what had happened in P3.)  
  
Phoebe: First of all, you had no right to beat the crap out of that drunk man...yes I know you were protecting me but I'm a big girl, Cole. I can take care of myself...I don't need you watching over me like a hawk. Understand that.  
  
(Phoebe touched Cole's face.)  
  
Phoebe: I'm not mad at you...I just think you need to give me some space sometimes...I don't need you to protect me from men who are just drunk...this happened to me a lot in New York...I know what to do. Trust me...  
  
(Phoebe kissed Cole gently.)  
  
Phoebe: I love you, Cole.  
  
Cole: I love you, too Phoebe.  
  
(They kissed passionately. He started running his hand up her skirt.)  
  
§The next day§  
  
(Piper comes down stairs to a very wonderful smell. She walked into the kitchen. Cole and Dan were cooking. Cole was standing towards the one stove and Dan was using the one on the middle of the Island. She giggled a little and She headed into the living room to get something, when Phoebe came down.)  
  
Piper: Shhh. The guys are making breakfast...a BIG one. Hehehe.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, really now? Don't you love to be with a guy who knows how to cook?  
  
(Phoebe smiled at Piper.)  
  
Piper: Yep. For once I don't have to walk in the door and someone come running to me asking... "Honey, What's for dinner?"  
  
(Piper said impersonating Leo.)  
  
Piper: AND I don't have to do all the damn cooking around here.  
  
(Piper and Phoebe laughed.)  
  
Phoebe: Yeah...  
  
(Phoebe and Piper headed towards the kitchen. Dan and Cole heard footsteps and giggling. Cole turned around and Dan looked up.)  
  
Dan: Ladies. Hello. Welcome to the Turner Brother's Kitchen. Please, have a seat!  
  
Piper: Well, Hello to you too.  
  
(Piper laughed and sat on one of the Stools.)  
  
Cole: Ladies, we will be serving waffles, pancakes, French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns this morning with a side drink of tea and honey and orange juice if you prefer.  
  
(Phoebe whispered to Piper.)  
  
Phoebe: This is entertaining...and we all know the reason why Cole's doing this...  
  
(Piper giggled and whispered into Phoebe's ear.)  
  
Piper: Yes but, Why the hell this particular morning? I mean... Why not last week or… last month? Heh.  
  
Phoebe: 'Cause they love us that's why!  
  
(Phoebe giggled and Dan and Cole began to serve the food. Dan unfolded a napkin and placed it on Piper's lap same with Cole for Phoebe.)  
  
Piper: Please guys...Tell-  
  
Dan: There will be no telling our secret! Just enjoy this, baby. Please.  
  
(Dan cut Piper off.)  
  
Phoebe: You guys want sex don't you?  
  
(Phoebe took a glance at Cole.)  
  
Cole: No, we just want to see you girls happy.  
  
Phoebe: There's a catch for today...why today...just like Piper said...why not yesterday or some other day? You guys did something didn't you?  
  
Cole: Um...no.  
  
(Cole took a glance over at Dan.)  
  
Dan: We...uh... We just wanted to uh, show you guys how much we love you and how much we care.  
  
Piper: Cut the bullshit. You guys are terrible liars...what The hell did you guys do???  
  
Phoebe: Spill it! 'Cause Cole I have many ways of making you talk...  
  
(Cole sighed.)  
  
Cole: Well...when we driving to the store today...we sort of wrecked the Corvette...  
  
(Piper and Phoebe's eyes got huge.)  
  
Piper: WHAT THE FUCK?!?! YOU WRECKED OUR CAR! OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD, BUDDIES!  
  
Phoebe: Where exactly is the car?  
  
Dan: In the driveway...  
  
(Phoebe and Piper run outside to their car and they screamed.)  
  
Piper and Phoebe: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Piper: MY Baby! I swear to.... MMMMMMMMMMMMM! AHH!  
  
Phoebe: COLE.... DAN!  
  
(Cole and Dan look at each other and shimmer away.)  
  
Piper: OH MY GOD! I AM GOING TO VANQUISH THEIR SORRY ASSES WHEN THOSE FUCKERS GET BACK!  
  
Phoebe: Piper, calm down...I have an idea...  
  
Piper: PHOEBE! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!!!!...What's your idea?  
  
Phoebe: We go inside, we eat, ya know we don't want to waste good food and we'll talk about that over breakfast.  
  
Piper: Okay...  
  
§About three hours later...§  
  
(Cole and Dan shimmer in. Phoebe and Piper are sitting in the living room, by the cozy fire and drinking tea. Piper and Phoebe hear the sound of shimmers and Phoebe and Piper look at each other and laugh.)  
  
Piper: Baby! Is that you?  
  
(Piper watched as Dan and Cole came marching in.)  
  
Dan: Baby, I we are sooooooo sorry. We really want to make it up too you.  
  
(Piper got up and walked over to Dan.)  
  
Piper: Dan, Its okay. We were talking it over and well...it's just a car.  
  
Phoebe: Yes. We just thank god you guys... weren't hurt.  
  
(Phoebe walks over to Cole and kisses him.)  
  
Phoebe: And we want to show you guys how much were sorry for freaking out.  
  
(Piper looked at Dan seductively and Phoebe did the same.)  
  
Dan: But, you're pregnant Piper.  
  
Piper: Doesn't mean i still can't... Have "fun".  
  
(Phoebe looked at Cole.)  
  
Phoebe: Come on Cole, We can go have our fun.  
  
(He shimmered the two up to their bedroom. Piper pulled Dan over to the couch and she pushed him down. She crawled onto him into a straddle position.)  
  
Piper: Lets get this on party boy.  
  
§An Hour Later§  
  
(Piper and Phoebe walk out of the house laughing.)  
  
Piper: I can't believe we did that! That was the funniest thing i have ever done! I got some cheese and melted it a little a poured it all over Dan's chest!  
  
Phoebe: Well, I felt kind of sorry for Cole, so I took it easy on him...I poured very hot wax on him...then I whipped him.  
  
Piper: I didn't go THAT far Pheebs. But i did take my one pocketknife and i ran it down Dan's body and i teased him a bit. IT was sooooooo funny!  
  
(They both laughed.)  
  
Phoebe: I say we have some fun and go shopping, girlfriend!  
  
(Piper high fives her.)  
  
§Back Inside the Manor-Phoebe and Cole's Bedroom§  
  
Cole: Phoebe? Phoebe! Please untie me! Please! This isn't very funny or comfortable!  
  
*Quick Note*  
  
Dan and Cole's ropes are magically protected.  
  
*Quick Note*  
  
§Downstairs in the living room§  
  
Dan: Piper... Are you there? Baby? Where are you? Answer me. I am not comfortable.  
  
(Dan finally realizes this was a prank. He bent over a bit and his when his hand reached his face he took the blindfold off.)  
  
Dan: What the hell? Why did she do that?  
  
öChapter Threeö  
  
(Piper and Phoebe just got home. Their hands filled with bags. Piper checked the living room... no site of Dan.)  
  
Piper: Oh shit. I think we may have a problem.  
  
(They made their way to the kitchen slowly and there sitting in the kitchen chairs were Cole and Dan.)  
  
Phoebe: Oh dear...  
  
Piper: Uh... Hello... Were just gonna go upstairs.  
  
(Piper and Phoebe turned around but Dan spoke up.)  
  
Dan: I don't think you guys are going anywhere.  
  
Cole: Yeah...for a while...  
  
Dan: Sit.  
  
(Piper and Phoebe sat their bags down. The turned around to see angry faces.)  
  
Phoebe: We bought you guys' sweaters.  
  
(Cole glared at her.)  
  
Dan: This is NOT a good time to joke.  
  
Piper's thoughts: Oh shit. I'm screwed. I feel REALLY bad for Phoebe.  
  
(Just then Piper froze the room.)  
  
Piper: Oh god. Now I feel REALLY bad about what we did. I didn't think they would take it so hard.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe I could just get Cole in bed again...  
  
Piper: I don't think they're going to trust us anytime soon...Thanks a lot Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Well...sorry I just wanted to steal their clothes but then you said, 'Why don't we just tease them a little!' So it's all your fault!  
  
Piper: BUT YOU were the one who came up with the Plan. I mean... What did you think When we got home? They were going to be joyous and throw us a Tea party?  
  
Phoebe: Piper, I frickin' did this in high school! At least Bobby Stewart respected me from then on!  
  
Piper: Fine it's both of our faults!  
  
Phoebe: We can't change this so let's just deal with it. Unfreeze them...or we can make a run for it?  
  
Piper: I think we ca-  
  
(Just then the freeze wore off. Dan was the first to know exactly what his girlfriend did. He glared at her.)  
  
Piper: Dan, I am sooo sorry. I seriously didn't mean it. It's just... I was so mad about you and Cole wrecking the car and Phoebe came up with this plan and I didn't think you guys would take it as hard as you guys have.  
  
(She walked over to him and looked into his eyes.)  
  
Dan: I never thought you would pull a prank like that on me. Piper, you guys aren't 15 no more. You're an adult. Not a kid.  
  
Piper: I know baby. And i am so sorry.  
  
(Dan just looked away. They walked into the other room to discuss the problem.)  
  
Phoebe: Cole...I am soooooooooooo sorry...I never thought you would take it as hard...besides me and Piper were so upset about the car and all that so we just thought we could have a little fun with you guys...  
  
Cole: Phoebe, I love you more than life itself but what you just did is...just...  
  
(Cole looked at the ground.)  
  
Cole: You're just not the type of person to do something like that...now anyways...  
  
Phoebe: Cole, I know your hurt but please just hear me out.  
  
Cole: No, I'm done...  
  
Phoebe: Cole, please don't...  
  
Cole: I'm not leaving...I'm just not gonna...  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I get it.  
  
§Kitchen§  
  
(Piper was sitting on one of the stools with the phone in her hand. Dan wasn't in the room either. Phoebe came in and seen her crying. She walked over to Piper.)  
  
Phoebe: He didn't listen?  
  
(Piper nodded.)  
  
Piper: And I'm pregnant.  
  
(She cried harder into Phoebe's Shoulder.)  
  
Phoebe: Oh, sweetie...Dan!  
  
(Dan came in and looked at Phoebe.)  
  
Dan: What?  
  
Phoebe: Piper's pregnant...  
  
(Dan looked at the two. Piper looked up. His eyes looked cold...evil.)  
  
Piper: Dan, I'm so sorry. I have told you so many times. I love you and I never meant to hurt you. Please, don't make me raise this baby alone. I had to raise Wyatt until he was 2 with no help but my sisters. Don't make me go through that again.  
  
(She cried and cried.)  
  
Phoebe: Dan, don't make her do this...again...she is not good being a single parent...no single parent is...  
  
(Dan walked over to Piper and hugged her.)  
  
Dan: I'm sorry.  
  
(And he shimmered out. Phoebe couldn't believe that bastard! She hugged her big sister. Piper cried harder.)  
  
Phoebe: Its okay, sweetie.  
  
(She kissed Piper on her forehead.)  
  
Piper: I can't do this again. Why do I always screw it up?  
  
(Phoebe just hugged Piper.)  
  
öChapter Fourö  
  
(About Three months later, Phoebe was typing up her column in her room when the phone rang.)  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Phone: Phoebe? Hey.  
  
Phoebe: Who is this?  
  
Phone: Jason. Jason Dean. Ex-Boyfriend.  
  
Phoebe: Um, hi Jason...what happened to your newspaper in Japan?  
  
Jason: Oh, I'm just here for about a couple of weeks and I wanted to see your beautiful face and maybe even more...  
  
Phoebe: Um, look Jason, don't take this that hard way but I'm kinda seeing someone...even though were on hold right now...but anyways...I can't do that with you anymore...  
  
Jason: C'mon if your on hold...  
  
Phoebe: I love him sooo much...  
  
Jason: Oh. Yeah...so...how have you been?  
  
Phoebe: I've been fine...  
  
(Cole walked into the bedroom.)  
  
Phoebe: Um I have to go...I need to do something...bye!  
  
Jason: Wait Phoebe! When can we see each other again?  
  
Phoebe: Jason, I already told you! I'm seeing someone!  
  
(Phoebe hung up the phone and took a glance at Cole.)  
  
Phoebe: Hi.  
  
Cole: Hi.  
  
(Cole looked through the drawer.)  
  
Phoebe: What are you looking for?  
  
Cole: Um...a shirt...  
  
Phoebe: Let me find you one.  
  
(Phoebe walked over to him and pulled out a sweater. She was so close to him she could smell his scent.)  
  
Phoebe: Here. I really like this one...  
  
Cole: Okay...I should go change now...yeah...  
  
(Phoebe and Cole leaned into kiss before there was a knock at the door.)  
  
Piper: DINNER'S DONE!  
  
Phoebe: Okay!   
  
(Phoebe turned her focus back on Cole.)  
  
Phoebe: I should go downstairs...see you down there...  
  
(Phoebe turned away from Cole, saved her column and headed downstairs. Dan wasn't down there yet so Phoebe decided to tell Piper what had happened.)  
  
Phoebe: Piper! Piper!  
  
(Piper was just setting the ham on the table as Phoebe came down screaming her name. She slid into a seat.)  
  
Piper: What? Stop bugging me right now. I am not in the mood right now.  
  
Phoebe: I almost kissed Cole before you frickin' interrupted us with you 'DINNER'S DONE!' scheme.  
  
Piper: Okay, first of all, Dinner is done and second of all... Lucky you. Least Cole is talking to you.  
  
(Just then Dan walked down and gave Piper a small glance and he sat down across from Piper.)  
  
Dan: Hi Phoebe. Piper.  
  
Piper: Hi.  
  
(Phoebe looked at Piper weird.)  
  
Phoebe: Hey Dan. How you doing or who you doing? Just kidding anyways...  
  
(Phoebe slid into the seat next to Piper and Cole came down and sat across from Phoebe. He smiled at her. Phoebe tried to avoid looking at Cole. Underneath the table, Phoebe's foot accidentally brushed up against Cole's foot. Phoebe thought it would be funny to play footsies underneath the table. So she just took her foot and rubbed it against Cole's foot who played along.)  
  
Phoebe: So, guess who called me today?  
  
Piper: Who? Grams?  
  
Phoebe: No, actually Jason...ya know...my ex-boyfriend...  
  
(Phoebe hated saying that word in front of Cole.)  
  
Phoebe: He wanted to see me but I told him no 'cause of a certain someone.  
  
(Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled.)  
  
Piper: Cool. Look, Guys, I just forgot, I have to go to the club. Shawn, Spinner, Josh, Tony, and Joey called in sick or someone had something planned. And Jess, Liz, Terrie, and me have to take care of the bar. J.T. and J.P. are going to be out side bouncers covering for Tony and Spinner. I will just grab a bite later.  
  
Dan: Okay, I will help; I will be by in about an hour.  
  
(Piper nodded toward him, smiled, and got up. She gathered her things for the club and left.)  
  
§At the club§  
  
(Piper is working behind the bar tonight... like always. She was busy working when she heard someone call her name out.)  
  
Person: Piper?  
  
Piper: Dan?  
  
(Piper turned around hoping for it to be Dan but to her surprise it was Jason.)  
  
Jason: Hey Piper.  
  
(She smiled.)  
  
Piper: Hey Jason. It's uh... good to see you.  
  
Jason: Same. How is your husband? And the baby?  
  
Piper: Leo left me and he got custody of Wyatt.  
  
Jason: Oh I'm sorry.  
  
Piper: Ah, It's okay.  
  
Jason: How's Paige?  
  
Piper: Umm, She's dead.  
  
Jason: Oh god. That's terrible.  
  
Piper: Its okay.  
  
Jason: How's Phoebe?  
  
Piper: Happy... With her ex-boyfriend again.  
  
Jason: Umm, the evil one?  
  
(Piper got a little suspicious when he said evil. But she let it pass. Just then, Dan, Phoebe, and Cole came in. Dan came over to Piper. And hugged her.)  
  
Dan: Piper, I need to talk to you for a minute.  
  
(She nodded and looked at Jason.)  
  
Piper: Jason, I'll be right back.  
  
(Dan grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her over to the VIP area where only the family went in. No one was in there. He helped her sit down and held her hand.)  
  
Dan: Piper, I miss you.  
  
Piper: But Dan, I'm right here. We live in the same house.  
  
Dan: No Piper, I mean I miss you. I miss holding you at night. It's scary with out you. And I don't like us fighting like this. I miss your kisses. I miss everything. I love you and our baby. I don't know what i would do without you guys. And I see how Cole and Phoebe getting better and better every day and we just stay bitter between each other.... and I miss you. It's getting hard. To the point where it hurts. And I am sorry.  
  
(Piper shed a few tears.)  
  
Piper: I miss you too. I see you every day. And it's getting harder and harder everyday. And I just wish... I just wish we were loving each other and not hating each other.  
  
(Dan and Piper stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Phoebe and Cole smiled as they sat watching, Piper and Dan make peace once again and loving each other and not fighting for once.)  
  
Cole: We could be like that...  
  
Phoebe: I know...but we can't.  
  
Cole: Phoebe.  
  
(Phoebe turned toward Cole.)  
  
Cole: I never said that we were going to be like this forever. I told you I love you more than love itself and I'm never ever changing my mind. I will always love you and nothing can ever change that...I love you with all my heart and soul and nothing and I mean nothing can change that, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: I know that Cole.  
  
(Cole brushed away Phoebe's hair from her face. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.)  
  
Phoebe: We can't...  
  
Cole: Why?  
  
Phoebe: 'Cause I don't want it to be this way, Cole. Just because Dan and Piper are making up doesn't mean we have to right now...just wait...Cole...at one point...we will be like that.  
  
(She gave him a hug and a tear fell down his face. Far away, a jealous Jason watched Phoebe and Cole from far away.)  
  
Jason: What a cry baby...I am sooo much better for her...  
  
(Piper and Dan walk over to the bar and everything with Phoebe and Cole is better. Dan and Piper stood there talking happily with Phoebe and Cole...Dan's arms around Piper and Cole's arms protectively around Phoebe's waist, when Jason came over.)  
  
Jason: Umm, Piper I saw someone going in your office...a young blonde...  
  
Piper: Okay, Baby, I will be right back.  
  
(She quickly kissed Dan on the lips and walked toward the back with Jason. Jason looked back and when they got to the back, Jason pushed Piper to the wall and she fell.)  
  
Piper: What th-  
  
(Piper got cut off by sheering pain in her stomach. She looked down; Jason had stabbed her with an athame. Piper looked up at Jason. Tears fell down her cheeks.)  
  
Jason: Die witch. You AND your baby are going to die now.  
  
(Then Piper's world went black. Jason stayed back there... Hiding. He knew Phoebe would come looking.)  
  
§Back at the bar§  
  
Dan: Okay, it's been 15 minutes... Where is she?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know I'll go check.  
  
Dan: I'll come with you.  
  
Phoebe: No that's okay, I'll be fine.  
  
(Cole let go of Phoebe and she walked toward Piper's office. She walked in.)  
  
Phoebe: PIPER!  
  
(Jason came out of the shadows.)  
  
Phoebe: Jason, she's bleeding! Go get Dan and Cole...unless...no.  
  
Jason: Hey Phoebe I'm the big bad demon who cries. Phoebe, I'm the perfect guy for you.  
  
Phoebe: Don't you dare talk about him like that...you are not the perfect guy for me...you just stabbed my sister!  
  
(Phoebe cried out.)  
  
Phoebe: You bitch.  
  
Jason: Oh c'mon Phoebe, you were always attracted to the evil ones...you fell in love with Cole...then me.  
  
Phoebe: Cole is not evil...  
  
(Phoebe got up and tackled Jason but he pushed her to the ground and hand cuffed her.)  
  
Jason: Now try and call for your demon...  
  
(He said hastily and raped her as she cried out for Cole.)  
  
§Back at the bar§  
  
Cole: What the hell is going on?  
  
(Cole looked over at the office.)  
  
Dan: I don't know but i sure as hell am worried. If that Jason guy did anything to harm Piper or the baby i swear... And if he hurts Phoebe… We'll kick his ass together!  
  
Cole: I'm going over there now to see what the hell is going.  
  
(Cole and Dan walked to the office and saw Piper lying on the ground bleeding from her stomach and Phoebe was lying in the doorway bruised and bloody.)  
  
Dan: Oh shit.  
  
(Dan ran over to Piper and Dan pulled the athame out of Piper's stomach. Cole ran over to Phoebe to check her pulse.)  
  
Cole: What the hell are we going to do, Dan?  
  
Dan: I swear to god! I knew that guy was up to something! That fucking asshole! He is going to die! I fucking swear!  
  
(Cole Pulled Phoebe up on his lap more. Cole picked Phoebe up and laid her on the couch in the office. Dan Picked Piper up and laid her on the small cot in the office. Just then shimmering lights poured down to form into Leo.)  
  
Leo: Let me see her.  
  
(Leo healed Piper and the blood faded away. He walked over to Phoebe and healed and the blood went away. Cole looked at him.)  
  
Cole: Leo?  
  
Leo: Hey. I'm only going to be here for a few more minutes. Hey Dan, you take care of her she is the best thing that ever happened to me...same with you Cole, never let Phoebe go...not like I did before with Piper. But she is with a great guy who cares about her as much as I did. You guys, you have great women there and make them last and don't you let them ever go.  
  
(He smiled and the shimmering lights went away.)  
  
Dan: Was that?  
  
Cole: Leo. Yeah.  
  
Dan: Oh. Okay. I thought so. He seems okay, but I still don't think we would be...much good friends. Ya know?  
  
Cole: Yeah, we were very unlikely friends...whitelighter...demon ya know? We better get these girls home and wait.  
  
Dan: Yea, Your right. God hope that whitelighter healed the baby too.  
  
Cole: Don't you mean Elder?  
  
(He said as they shimmered out.)  
  
TBC? R/R.  
  
~*Lizzie and Jessie*~ 


End file.
